1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate treatment apparatus and a substrate treatment method, and specifically relates to a substrate treatment apparatus and a substrate treatment method for treating the surface of a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer, for example, that is an object to be treated.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example, a substrate treatment apparatus treats a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer by supplying a liquid such as a chemical solution to the substrate during the manufacturing process of the substrate. Patent Document 1 (JP-A No. 2007-103825 (KOKAI)) discloses a structure for supplying a treatment liquid to a substrate from a treatment nozzle attached to an arm. In the structure, a substrate is held on top of a rotatable table, and the treatment nozzle supplies the treatment liquid to the substrate while moving along the movement of the arm.
When the substrate treatment apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is used and if the surface of the substrate is a hydrophobic surface, the surface of the substrate becomes so dry during the treatment that the coatability of the liquid on the substrate is impaired. Consequently, water marks (spots left by water) are left on the surface of the substrate.
When a substrate treatment apparatus equipped both with a physical tool for treating a surface of a substrate and with a fixed nozzle for supplying a treatment liquid to the surface, the immovable fixed nozzle causes the treatment liquid to be pooled on a portion of the surface of the substrate, and thereby sometimes causes particles to adhere to the portion.
In addition, when the substrate is scanned by the physical tool, the gas (or the treatment liquid) supplied by the physical tool and the treatment liquid supplied by the fixed nozzle interfere with each other to splash. The splashed liquid leaves watermarks (spots left by water) on the surface of the substrate when the surface is dried with the splashed liquid left thereon.
Besides the interference of the liquids with each other, the interference of the swing arm body (physical tool) that is moving for the scanning also causes the treatment liquid supplied by the fixed nozzle to splash. The liquid thus splashed leaves watermarks (spots left by water) on the surface of the substrate when the surface is dried with the splashed liquid left thereon.